Nidaime Snake Sannin
by raidoX2
Summary: Abused and used a scapegoat by the leaders of the village, Naruto Uzumaki finds himself stuck in a cycle of hatred for something he doesn't even contain. Naruto like many others has given up on the world and decides that Konoha will burn to the ground for what it has done to him, it's just lucky that he finds Orochimaru's lab after a run in with a group of ninja. Dark Naruto/Harem


Naruto Uzumaki was a strange kid, he would always read and pay attention when it came to all things science but then again one couldn't blame him for being strange after all he was the scapegoat of Konoha and the occupants of the village saw him as nothing but a punching bag. It all started 6 years ago when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village and the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze was forced to seal it into Naruto's sister Katsumi Uzumaki however the Sandaime and Jiraya knew what would happen if the village was told that the girl held the bijuu within her so they told the council that Uzumaki Naruto was the jinchuriki whilst Katsumi Namikaze lived a life of luxury and happiness as the fourth's heir Naruto was subjugated to torturous beating and other heinous beating.

This didn't deter Naruto though, he had already given up on saving this village instead he decided to use it for all it's worth and then burn it to the ground. Naruto after being kicked out of the orphanage and was forced to live on the streets, this caused the beatings to become more frequent and Naruto noticed that his body was adapting to these horrific beatings. Naruto found out that his body couldn't get damaged any more, he would within a millisecond if he was cut or burned but this made it all the more enjoyable to the ninja as they know could try their most dangerous techniques.

However unknown to the village elders and those that schemed to simply make the boy a pawn in their little game of punch around a 6 year old kid, today was the day that Naruto would find the hidden lab of Konoha's worst enemy Orochimaru .

A panting Naruto ran at full speed through the forest as twenty Chunin chased him, Naruto whilst ten times faster than anyone his age couldn't outpace these ninja and couldn't lose them due to one of them being an Inuzuka so he did something that surprised them all. He stopped in front of a metallic barred gate that said 'Warning any one below ANBU do not enter through this gate. ' Naruto didn't heed the warning and he flew straight towards the gate breaking it open before running into the forest behind.

The Chunin all looked at each other before one of them said "Where screwed ok, we are so dead."

The Inuzuka replied "Well I warned you guys to stop chasing him when I saw were we were heading besides there's no proof that it was us and the kid is probably dead. He entered the forest of death and this part is the SS rank section. Let's go before the ANBU sensors arrive." The group nodded and split up into different directions each of them heading home.

Naruto on the hand wasn't so lucky, the second he entered the forest he was being chased by the weirdest creatures one of them was a humanoid wolf like creature and massive tigers, the creatures were moving at speeds that not even Naruto could hope to beat. Naruto stepped to the side on a reflex as a massive claw missed him by a few inches but a small lever behind caused him to trip over. The lever opened a trap door which Naruto fell straight into, the last thing he heard was the growling of tigers and the howl of a wolf before he hit the ground unconscious.

Naruto awoke half an hour later and found himself in a massive room with other sub –rooms, he muttered "Wow" he found himself looking at hundreds of books lined up against the walls with scrolls on the adjacent wall, he walked through the room and into a corridor where he found a laboratory with different chemicals and jars filled with body parts of mice and humans. He found samples of tissue and bloods from various shinobi. He saw a letter in one of the desks and read it out load.

Dear finder

If you have found this lab I applaud you as you have managed to enter the most dangerous place in the elemental nations. I am Orochimaru of the Sannin and this place contains all of my knowledge but a word of warning the knowledge you will gain from this room is not for the weak hearted. This underground complex contains books on Biology Chemistry Physics, Engineering, Mathematics and other civilian subjects. However most of the books here are based on various types of shinobi arts from Taijutsu styles to the complex art of Fuinjutsu.

Now I will however warn you that this is a place where I have committed things not for the weak hearted, the tissue and chemicals that surround are you things I have gained from human experimentation and the dead bones you will find are all my lab rats or dead humans. This is all the time I have to write this letter by know I have already been driven away from Konoha by my sensei Sarutobi Hiruzen, I will warn you not to trust the man as he as ordered much genocide and murders including those that were meant to be his allies. He may look a kind man with his grandfatherly attitude but he is a monster that wishes nothing more than to secure Konoha's hold over this world.

Good luck with your studies and use the resources to the maximum, I hope that we will one day meet. Swipe your blood over the seal at the bottom and the letter will destruct.

PS- There are teleportation tags on the table, place one in your house and the other one your person and all you have to do is merely channel chakra through them which will then teleport you here. You can also use the teleportation seal to teleport to an alley in the Konoha market. There is also a storage scroll that opens with your blood and chakra, you can store your books in here and read them when you get home.

Naruto grinned darkly and thought 'I really hit a jackpot today but I wonder what Chakra is. ' He grabbed a small knife on the table and cut it his palm, his blood dripped on to the seal and the glowed an ethereal purple before it was covered in a crimson flame. He then returned to the library room as he dubbed it and grabbed several books. The first was called _Encyclopaedia of all things Chakra,_ it was massive book that would probably take him a few days to read and the second one was called Fuinjutsu for Beginners and the author was Uzumaki Mito. Naruto was surprised that someone had his name so he went around the room looking for anything related to them. He found a book called The rise and fall of the Uzumaki Clan and it seemed as if Orochimaru had written a lot about the fall if the loss papers were any indication.

A few hours later

Naruto sighed as he finally was able to activate the storage seal, so Naruto grabbed a few random books on chemistry, biology and physics as well as a few books on beginner engineering before storing them in the scroll. He then activated the teleportation seal and found himself whirling towards an alleyway in Konoha. Naruto fell face first when he arrived in the alleyway and was having a hard time getting up. After a few seconds the dizziness finally subsided and Naruto was able to get up and walk into the main market area which was practically empty due to the fact that it was well past midnight.

All of a sudden a battalion of ANBU along with the Hokage arrived who looked at the boy with fake worry keeping his visage up. Hiruzen walked up to Naruto and said "Naruto my boy are you okay."

Naruto so very much wanted to grab a sword and stick it up his eye but he contained the hatred whilst giving the Hokage a smile. "I am fine Hokage-Sama but could you please find me a place to live. I can't live on the streets anymore."

The hokage frowned and thought 'Damned buffoons I told them that they had to keep the boy but no they don't listen. Hmm perhaps I can give him that building yes that building will suffice for the boy to keep. ' The building he was talking about was an abandoned apartment building that was in the red-light district which is where all the crimes and prostitution happened. The boy would probably be beaten to death which was a good thing in his books, Naruto Uzumaki didn't hold the Kyuubi and as such he was your above average Uzumaki member, his priority was to make Katsumi the village weapon and Naruto Uzumaki was just the scapegoat he required for his plan.

Sarutobi said his eyes twinkling "I know just the place Naruto and on the plus side you get to keep an entire building to yourself." The Hokage grabbed Naruto and guided him to his new apartment but none of his ANBU guards or he saw the sickening grin that marred the boy's face. It had begun, the fall of Konohagakure no Sato had been set in motion and the one who would carry out the judgement was none other than Uzumaki Naruto…The second Snake Sannin and the Scientist Supreme.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed my new story and for those of you wondering have I abandoned Shinobi no Kami or Omega rising I promise updates will happen in a week or two depending on the length of the chapter. I just had this idea a few days ago about Naruto being abused by the village and him finding Orochimaru's lab, I mean think about it a Naruto that will use the entire world as his lab and playing ground will be interesting to see. Naruto will take jutsu and science to the next level but I will make him progress at a steady also I need a few bloodlines that I am going to make Naruto inject himself with.**

 **Choices:**

 **Rinnegan**

 **Chakra solidification/constructs**

 **Sharingan**

 **Mokuton**

 **Jinton**

 **Blacklight Virus**

 **Byakugan**

 **Also if there are any sci fi fans out there please PM me some inventions that you think Naruto should make.**

 **PLEASE Review and I will increase my time that I will give this story.**


End file.
